


Assholes Attract

by Hrtthrbromanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky and His Goats, Bucky in Wakanda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrtthrbromanov/pseuds/Hrtthrbromanov
Summary: You spend the afternoon with Bucky and his goats.





	Assholes Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I’m new here and wanted to start with something short and sweet. Let me know what you think and if you’ve got any request or suggestions let me know! :)

“So that ones sweetpea,” 

“Uh-huh, and those two?” 

 “The spotted one is Steve, because he’s a dumbass, and that one is Sam because..” 

“He’s an asshole.” 

 You chuckled while stretching your arm out, beckoning Sam Over. “Buck, he's a goat. You can't be for real.” The goat headbutted your hand softly, like a cat with horns. Bucky squatted down low, getting eye level with the goat. “I'm telling you, he'd kill me if he got the chance.” He made faces at Sam as he continued to feign innocence. 

“Me and him both.” you mumbled, biting back a smile. Bucky rose to his feet, making an effort to invade your space. “What was that, Y/N?” Your breath caught In your throat as his eyes bore into yours. “Uh, I-” 

“Son of a BITCH-“ 

Bucky tumbled backwards as Sam made his assault on his shins. You couldn't prevent the laugh that escaped past your lips as Bucky continued to struggle with his little battle with Sam. Bucky suddenly stopped caring much about Sam when your laugh reached his ears. A smile broke out on his face as he watched yours scrunch up. ‘Man. How'd i get so lucky?’ His bliss was abruptly ended when Sam moved his assault to his crotch. 

 “oh.. oh god.” Bucky choked out, all of the air gone from his lungs. “This.. This is sad,” you said through your fit of giggles, “Need help, big guy?” You extended your hand like before, but this time reaching for him. He took your hand, but instead of accepting your help he pulled you down with him, Sam having moved just in time. 

 “I told you, he's an asshole.” Bucky smiled softly, reaching his hand up to move your hair out of your eyes. You repositioned yourself, putting your arms under you so you could look him in the eyes. “Assholes attract.” You stuck your tongue out at him as he let out a deep laugh, you being able to feel the vibrations from underneath you. 

 His laughing came to a stop as he caught his eyes averting every so often to your lips. He wasted no time bringing his hand to the back of your head, pushing your lips to his.

“Yeah, assholes attract.”


End file.
